The interpreters of musical pieces need to repeatedly rehearse the pieces they have to perform, for this there are soundproofed enclosures or dedicated exclusively to this type of essays, in which the interpreter does not bother other people. This type of enclosures are usually used mainly by professionals. But in many occasions it is necessary that the rehearsals are developed in the private homes of the interpreters, especially when the interpreter is a student of a conservatory or a school or are self-taught, these rehearsals bother the neighbors because the piece or fragments thereof have to be repeated many times, because of the quality of the interpretation and of the volume of the music that can not be regulated.
The annoyances described in the previous paragraph have been borne by all those who have members of their family or neighbors who are learning or perfecting their interpretive technique with any musical instrument, especially with the recorder that is a cheap instrument and that occupies little space, for which is very used for the initiation in the music of children in schools.
The present invention provides a device that is coupled to a flute and that reduces the volume of the sounds produced by the flute, affecting slightly its sound quality, so that the flute can be played without disturbing the people nearby or the neighbors.